My shining Star
by Silverblaze2104
Summary: Frisk, Chara, Asriel and gang have made it to the surface. Life goes on for the group, though that means that new bonds are formed and friendships go further from just friends to something much, much more. Frisk/Chara are female in this fanfic. SIN/LEMON/FLUFF INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

~~~Frisk POV

It's been three months since the barrier was broken and monsters were freed from the underground. Monster-Human relationships were formed and monsters were given the area around Mt. Ebott as their city. Monsters formed a small city with many choosing to stay in the monster city while some chose to travel to other countries to stay. Most humans were surprisingly accepting of monsters entering their society, though there are some humans that aren't as accepting. Some even go so far that they form anti-monster groups. After the barrier was broken, I became ambassador and Asgore remained king. Mom even forgave him about the previous children he killed in the underground and they're making up. Now Asgore is my dad and the three of us live in a three story house with Flowey. Mom and dad don't know about Flowey and Chara.

Speaking of Chara, she's still a ghost and resides in my soul. Only Sans and I know about the two of them. Currently, Sans and I were discussing what we wanted to do about the two of them in my room. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I think that we should tell mom and dad about them. We can't just leave them like this." I sign to him. "You sure about this kid?" I look him straight in the eye and nod. "I'm sure. I want to do this." I sign. "I want to help them."

*sigh* "I knew you'd say something like that." I smirk at Sans. "Well, how do you wanna break the news to them?"

"Well, remember how we are going to have a party at my house tomorrow? Well, after we finish dinner, I'll tell everyone about Flowey and Chara and we'll see how we can help them." I sign to him. "Hmm, I guess that'll work. Alright, let's do it. Well, I better get back, Papyrus wants me to try out his new spaghetti recipe for dinner and you know how he is about me being late." I giggle silently at the thought of Papyrus getting angry and Sans cracking puns.

The next day, I woke up and walked down to the dining room. "Good morning mom, dad."

"Good morning Frisk."

"Good morning my child. Are you excited for tonight?" I smile and nod my head. "I see. Well then, we'd better finish up with breakfast and get to decorating the house." Finishing my breakfast, I grab a cup of cold water and pour it into Flowey's pot. He looks up at me from his spot on the coffee table in the living room. "Morning Frisk." I wave to Flowey and smile. "So... you're gonna tell them about Chara and I?"

"Yes. I wanna help both of you. If we tell them, we might find a way to help you two."

*sigh* "Do what you want."

After talking with Flowey, I walk up into my room and shut the door. Chara came out and sat next to me on my bed. "I wonder how everyone will react?" Chara giggles and smiles. "I bet mom and dad are gonna cry."

"Yup. Still, I want you two to be able to live here with us. Not the way you do now. I want you two to be able to experince life yourselves with your own bodies." I sign to Chara. "Thanks, Frisk. You have no idea how much this means to us. Really... thanks for not giving up on us." I smile and hug Chara and I feel Chara's hands wrap around my back as she leans her head on my shoulder. Still, it felt weird that. I knew she was hugging me but it felt like there was nothing there at all.

Later on, at about 6pm, Undyne and Alphys knocked on the door. "What's up punk? You miss us?" Undyne says hugging Alphys with her right hand while we high-five. "H-hi Frisk." I hear Alphys say. "Hello Undyne, Alphys. Come in, you two were the first to arrive." I sign to them. Soon, everyone was here. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Napstablook. All of us were sitting at the dining table. Mom made dinner and we all ate together with Flowey sitting on my right and the table and Sans sitting next to me on my left.

After everyone had finished their food, I looked to Sans who nodded and turned to Flowey who did the same. I took my fork and lightly tapped on mu cup and got everyone's attention. With everyone facing me, I stood up and swallowed hard. Luckily, Flowey started for me. "Alright, guys. Frisk has something that she wants to tell you."

"Thanks Flowey. Well, I'm sure everyone here knows of Chara and Asriel." After I mentioned their names, I could see mom and dada tear up a little. "Mom, dad, please don't be so sad. Chara and Asriel are alive." At this, everyone's eyes widened and they stared at me. Well, all except Sans and Flowey. Flowey had a poker face on and Sans held his grin though his eyes were close, but I knew he was paying attention. Taking this as her cue, Chara came out and stood next to me. "H-hi... mom,dad" Chara and Flowey said in unison.

Sans decided to take over. "Alright. Tori, Asgore, long story short, Asriel lived on as Flowey after he lost his soul and Chara was awakened due to both her and Frisk's Determination."

Two hours later, everyone had gone home. I was in my bed with Flowey next to me on my bedside table and Chara was back in my SOUL. Tomorrow, Chara, Flowey and I were going Alphys' lab to try and get them new bodies.

The next day, the five of us headed of to Alphys' lab. Ever since the monsters came to the surface, Undyne and Alphys started living together, so we weren't surprised when Undyne was the one that answered the door. "Sup guys! Alphys is in the back getting some stuff ready. Come on in!" Walking in, we saw Alphys emerge from the back and she led us to giant machine that sat in the far back of her lab at the back of their house.

The machine was large and held two clear glass chambers with many tubes and lights attaching the chambers to the center of the machine. "O-ok. F-frisk, I need you to give me some Determination. After that, I n-need Chara and Asriel to get into either c-chamber and wait f-for instructions." Alphys took a large syringe and poked my arm. I winced at the pain but it was over quickly. Alphys then took the syringe and attached it to the machine while I helped Flowey into the chamber on the left and let Chara's SOUL float into the chamber on the right. I stepped back and stood next to mom, dad and Alphys. Alphys started up the machine and the lights lit up in diferrent colours as Alphys furiously went to work pushing buttons and checking the three screens to make sure everything was working as planned. Soon, the machine started powering down and Alphys joined us and we stood in front of the machine and waited. Soon enough, the machine had stopped completely. The chamber on the left opened up first and out stepped a white goat monster in a green and yellow striped sweater and black jeans. "M-mom, d-dad..."

"Asriel!" Mom and dad ran towards Asriel and hugged him. Then, the chamber on the right opened up and out stepped a human girl in the same green and yellow striped sweater as Asriel but with brown jeans instead. "H-hey, mom... Asriel..."

"Chara!" I let the four of them have their moment and watched them from the sides. I couldn't help the smile that came. Alphys had even started crying and had tissuses in her hands. After their touching moment, Alphys brought Chara and Asriel into a seperate room where she ran some tests on the both of them to ensure that there were no anomalies. Once that was confirmed, she allowed us to bring both of them home. Though the two of them needed to be helped since they haven't had to use their actual bodies in a long time. Eventually, we bid our farewels to Alphys and Undyne and the five of us went home.

When we got home, I brought Chara and Asriel up into my room and we decided to play some games while we waited for mom to cook dinner while dad went back to tending to his garden. "So, anyone wanna share bedrooms?" asked Asriel. "I don't know. Frisk?" Chara said, turning her head to look at me. "I-I'm fine with anyone." I signed. It seemed that Asriel didn't notice my little slip-up. However, the smirk on Chara's face though me that she knew better. While Asriel was distracted with something, Chara leaned into my ear and whispered. "Oh Frisk~ I know who you actually want to share a bedroom with." I blushed and my face turned a light shade of red while Chara smiled looked at Asriel and back to me.

Then, she did something that I didn't expect. She pushed me into Asriel! It was too sudden... and I bumped into Asriel and knocked him onto the floor where he lay on his back while I lay on him. The blush on my face only grew as I noticed how close our faces were. Our noses were nearly touching! Both of us stared wide eyed at each other as both Asriel and my face turned a bright crimson shade. Chara then decided it would be fun to escalate the situation further by teasing us, so she stood, walked to the door and waved to the two of us while we lay on the floor and said "Well, I'd stay and chat, but I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone~" At this, Asriel and I immediately shot up and I closed the door as fast as I could before Chara could step out of my room. "A-azzy." I signed, using Asriel's nickname. "H-h-how about we s-share my b-bedroom?"

"O-oh. Um... ok? Sure. I-i mean, let's do that."

"My children, dinner is ready!" We hear mom yell from down stairs. "Coming mom!" Yell Chara and Asriel. Soon, the three of us are seated at the dining table with mom and dad and we were dicussing our arrangements in the house.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, so this is the third fanfic. Just to remind you of the posting schedule. Friday is 'Come find me', Sunday is 'Our little Garden' and Tuesday is 'My shining Star'. Frisk/Chara are female in this fanfic.**

 **One more thing, I'm gonna write 1 more fanfic. It might or might not make the crossover like 'Come find me', 'Our little Garden' and 'My shining Star'. However, I WILL write it. I will still stick to the schedule above, but I might include the new fanfic sooner or later.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ Asriel POV

"Morning Frisk."

"Good morning Azzy." She signs to me. "Wanna watch tv together?"

"Sure. Why not?" I say, sitting down next to Frisk on the couch. After an hour, I hear mom call us from the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning Frisk, Asriel" Mom says as we enter the kitchen. "Morning mom" I say as Frisk simply waves. "Oh my, is Chara still not awake? Could one of you go get her?" Frisk turns and walks up to Chara's room while I help mom set up the dining table. "Asriel, could you call Asgore back in? He's in the backyard tending to his garden."

"Sure thing mom." I walk out the back door of the house and enter the beautiful backyard. Dad had been taking good care of the flowers and they bloomed in many different colours. In the middle of the backyard, I saw dad crouched down and was tending to some roses. "Morning dad!" I call out to him. He looks back and sees me and smiles. "Good morning Asriel. Is it time for breakfast already?" I nod as I walk over to him. "What are you doing dad?"

"Oh, just tending to these roses right here. They look absolutely stunning don't they?" He says. Dad's always loved flowers. Before Chara and I died, dad gave us each a beautiful glowing red flower and told us that we could keep it. He said that when we grow up and find someone special to us, we could give them the flower as a sign of our love. I instantly thought back to Frisk. _'Not yet. Wait just a little longer Frisk...'_ Dad stands up and we walk back into the house. Frisk, Chara and mom were already sitting at the table waiting for us. "Morning Chara." I say as I take my seat in between Frisk and Chara with Frisk on my right and Chara on my left. Mom and dad sat opposite of the three of us and we all had a plate with bacon and eggs. After breakfast, I asked dad about the flower. He said that it's called 'Lover's Flower'. He said that back when he and mom were young, he used these flowers to ask mom out and when he asked her for her hand in marriage.

 _'Well, looks like I'll need more.'_

~~~ Chara POV

It was purely an accident, but I'm glad I found out. I overheard Azzy and dad's conversation about 'Lover's Flower', and I'm pretty sure I know the reason for his recent interest. Time to pay someone a little visit. *knock knock* "Frisk, you in there?" The door opened up and Frisk was giving me a questioning look. "Hey Frisk, can I come in? I got something I wanna ask you." Frisk opens the door for me and I walk in and sit down on her bed as she closes the door and sits next to me. "What did you want to ask?" She signs to me. "Well, how do you feel about Azzy?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how much do you like him?"

"U-um... w-well... I like him a lot." Frisk stutters out. _'Heheh, looks like I found it.'_

"And how much is a lot hm~" I say with a smirk. Frisk blushes madly as she turns her head to look away from me and her hands grip her pants tighter. "Don't worry Frisk, I won't tell Azzy. I'm here to encourage you actually."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Frisk signs. "Well you see, I've noticed a few things about Azzy. One of them being that he acts differently only with you." I stop and let the information sink in. Frisk looks to me with a pleading face and she grabs my right hand and holds it in between our faces. "Chara, you've gotta help me. Please!" she signs to me. "Oh, don't worry. I have a feeling things will progress even without you doing anything~" I say, patting Frisk on the back.

~~~ Asriel POV

*knock knock knock* "Sans! You home?" I was standing at the front door of the skelebros' house and I needed to talk to Sans. I wanted to have everything prepared by tonight and to do so, I needed a certain skeleton's help. As the door opens, I see Sans covering his mouth as he stifles a yawn. "Oh, morning Asriel. What're you doing here?"

"Uh... Sans, it's already 3pm."

"Huh. Well, I was bone-tired last night. So, what's up? Besides the sky that is." I can't help but laugh at his puns and I wipe a stray tear away before continuing. "Well, I wanna go to the Underground to grab something quickly. Think you could help me?"

"Sure, why not. I got some time to kill." Sans says as he uses his bony hand to point to the back of his house. "Follow me kid, I know a shortcut." We walk to the back of his house and for a second there, I felt weightless as everything lost its colour and the next second, we appeared in front of the entrance where the barrier used to be. "Thanks Sans. How about we meet here in 15 minutes?" Sans gave a brief thumbs up as he walks off. I walk in and go to the castle and take a left turn and find myself at the entrance of the castle. I walk further and further away from the castle down a tunnel that dad showed to me. Walking in, I slowly find the tunnel getting darker and darker until suddenly, the tunnel was dimly lit. Soon, I reached an area at the end of the tunnel that was filled with with more 'Lover's Flower'. They gave the tunnel and area they were in a beautiful scarlet red tint. _'I found them! How many do I need? 15? Hmm... 15 should be enough.'_ I pull out a piece of paper and I pluck 15 flowers and wrap the paper around them and tie the base with a red ribbon. _'Perfect!'_ I think to myself. By the time I get back to our meeting point, Sans is already waiting there for me. "Hey ki, got what you need?"

"Yup, thanks Sans."

"Don't mention it kid. Come on, let's go back."

After getting back, we parted ways as I climbed into my room using the ladder dad keeps in the shed in the backyard. I hide the bouquet in my cupboard and I climb back down the ladder and put it back in the shed. I walk back to the front and I walk in through the front door. I see Frisk playing a game on her game console with Chara watching tv. "Hey Chara, Frisk." I say as I wave to them. Chara waves to me and returns her attention to what's on the tv while Frisk pauses her game and looks at me and smiles before returning to her game. Frisk's smile was so cute, I could feel my face heating up slightly as I shake my head and I walk into my room. I hope no one saw that.

Walking in, I open the cupboard and look at the bouquet before closing it and turning. Only to see Chara standing at the doorway smirking at me. My eyes go wide as Chara steps into my room closes the door and places her index finger on her lips. "Shh... So, 'Lover's Flower' huh? Wonder who it could be for~ Maybe a certain girl that likes wearing a purple and blue sweater~" she says as her grin grows wider. *sigh* "Please tell me you didn't tell Frisk." I say as I place my face in my hands. "Don't worry. Though I might~" Chara says as she folds her hands across her chest and leans against the door. *sigh* "I'll give you a bar of hershey chocolate."

"Pleasure doing business with you~"

"Just promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't. Hey Azzy."

"Yeah?"

"I got a spot at the park that has a clear view of the night sky and is secluded. You're planning to tell her today aren't you? Take her there tonight and tell her. Good luck, I'm rooting for you. Also, Frisk likes you too."

"Thanks Chara-Wait! Did you just say that Frisk likes me!?" I say as I stare wide-eyed at Chara as I blush. "Yup." I couldn't believe it, F-frisk l-l-likes me!? "T-thanks for telling me..."

Chara waves and smiles as she steps out of the room and closes the door behind her.

After a few hours, mom calls us all to dinner. After we've finished eating, I asked mom and dad if Frisk and I could go to the park. Somehow, I managed to convince her that we'd be alright going without her or dad, but she still wanted at least Chara to follow us. I look over to Chara who gave me a thumbs up and smiled. _'Well, better than nothing huh?'_

"Sure, thanks mom."

"Just be safe."

Chara brought Frisk to the park slightly earlier than me so that she wouldn't see the bouquet. Walking to the park, I see Chara alone. "Heyya Azzy. Frisk is sitting at the spot, follow me." I nod as Chara leads me there. "Good luck." Chara says as she gives me a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, I walk past the bushes that surround the spot and see Frisk sitting on the ground with her back faced to me. I take a seat next to Frisk and hide the bouquet behind my back and look at the beautiful, starry sky. I looked over to Frisk who was still staring at the sky. Frisk's face seemed to give off an enchanting silvery glow as the moonlight shone down on her. Frisk turned and looked at me and I found myself staring at her face. "Azzy?" she signs as she places her hand on my shoulder. I was awokened from my stupor and I turned my face away to hide the embarrassment I felt. I calmed down and turned back to look at Frisk. _'Well, it's now or never...'_

"F-frisk. I have something for you." Frisk had a quizzical look and asked me what it was. I brought the bouquet from behind my back held it in front of Frisk's face. "Wow... They're beautiful, but what is this for?" she signs to me.

I take a deep breath and look stright at Frisk. "Frisk, when you first fell into the Underground, I thought you'd be just like the other humans that fell before you. Yet you proved me wrong. You showed any and every monster mercy and you didn't fight any of them, even when they were trying to hurt you, you didn't fight back. You showed me that the world was not 'kill or be killed', but that everyone deserved a second chance, even someone like me. Even though as Flowey, I hurt you so much, caused you so much pain and so many RESETs, you still believed in me and gave me a second chance. You even gave Chara and I new bodies and SOULs. Frisk, want you to be happy and I want to be able make you happy. So, will you let me make you happy... by being my girlfriend?" Frisk covers her mouth as she squeals and her eyes tear up. "O-oh my god Asriel... Yes, I'll be you girlfriend." Frisk signs to me as she takes the bouquet from my hand. "Now it's my turn to give you something in return."

"Oh, you don't need-"

"Shh... just close your eyes for me. Please?" she signs to me with pleading eyes. I swallow hard and nod before closing my eyes. I felt Frisk's hands cup my face before pulling me forward. Our lips came into contact and my eyes immediately shot open as I saw that Frisk had her eyes closed and I decided to close my eye and ease myself into the kiss. Frisk's lips felt so smooth and gentle. I leaned forward and Frisk leaned on the tree behind her. After holding the kiss for as long as we could, we parted and looked lovingly at each other. "Azzy..." I looked in disbelief at Frisk. I couldn't believe what I heard. "You can talk!?" I half say half shout to Frisk. She nods and continues. "I can... I just don't like to." She says. Her voice is heavenly, they sound so soft and light, it feels as if she is embracing me in a gentle and warm embrace and protecting me. "Hey, Azzy."

"Yeah?"

"I've got one last thing to show you." I look at Frisk and she looks straight into my eyes. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal two gorgeous aqua blue eyes that seemed to sparkle to in the moonlight. They were absolutely breathtaking. "W-woah... Frisk, you're... You're gorgeous..."

Frisk blushes at my comment and she looks down at her laps shyly. "T-thanks Azzy. Azzy, you're the only one that knows I can talk and what my eyes look like. So this is our little secret ok?" I nod and give Frisk a peck on her cheek. "Hey Frisk, can you open your eyes and speak when we're alone? You don't have to when there are other people around."

"Thanks Azzy." says Frisk. "Everyone else has only seen me with what's called 'squinted eyes'."

"Doesn't matter what other people say, I still love you with all my heart. I love you, Frisk."

"I love you too Azzy."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Heyya guys. So... I won't be able to keep to the schedule for this week and next week, hence the extremely late update. I got lots of stuff going on this week and next week so I don't know how much time I have to write new chapters. I'll try my best, but by the end of next week, I'll get back on track. See you next chapter.**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ Asriel POV

Waking up should have been a peaceful experience. Though it seems that Frisk had a surprise for me. Today, I didn't wake up naturally by myself, but rather to Frisk's whimpering. Even in my sleep, I could feel Frisk tighten her grip on me. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't want to..." Frisk mumbles in her sleep. So it was about that. Sitting up on our bed, I pull the still asleep Frisk into my arms for a hug. "Shh... it's okay Frisk, everything is okay now. Everyone forgives you. I'm here for you." I whisper into her ear in an attempt to comfort her as I run my hand through her hair and down her head. Slowly, Frisk's whimpers slow before stopping. Though when I tried laying her back down on the bed, she clung to me tightly, seemingly intent on not letting me go. Chuckling softly, I lie down back on the bed and fall back to sleep with Frisk in my arms.

This wasn't the first time something like this happened to Frisk. Frisk, in order to save Chara as well, had to go through the genocide run. She didn't want to, but to save Chara, she was willing to RESET and go through with it. Since Sans and I had the ability to remember the timelines, Frisk told us of her plan to save Chara beforehand. I was easily convince, especially since Chara was still a treasured sibling to me. Though Frisk had slightly more trouble convincing Sans to go along with it. It took the both of us to finally convince Sans to give in and agree to her plan. After Frisk RESET, the three of us played out the whole thing again once more, playing our roles perfectly. Sans and I followed Frisk throughout her adventure. In every single battle that she fought, she killed. Now normally, you can't help but feel at least some sort of emotion, but oddly enough, the two of us only felt sympathy for Frisk. No matter who it was, she'd always cry and greave for the person she just killed. It was heartbreaking to watch. Even as Flowey, I could practically feel the overwhelming remorse radiating off of Frisk.

Finally, she was almost at the end of the genocide run. When it came time for Frisk to kill Sans and I, we didn't do anything, we just stood there and took it. All of us wanted this run to end as fast as possible, so neither of us put up any sort of resistance. After Frisk killed me, everything became a blur. The only thing I remember was that one moment, Frisk had killed me and the next moment, all three of us were back in the Underground at the same positions as when Frisk initially RESET. Afterwards, Frisk went through with her pacifist run yet again and this time, with Chara in tow. Back to the present, Frisk occasionally gets nightmares about her time spent on the genocide run.

~~~ Chara POV

"No... no... Ahh!" I wake up shouting. Looking around, I realise I'm in my room and not in the Underground. Looking down, I see my hands gripping the covers so tight that my knuckles were turning white. Closing my eyes once more, I take a few deep breaths to calm down. Opening my eyes, I get out of bed and stretch a little. I pull the curtains open and walk over to my cupboard to grab some fresh clothes and make my way to the bathroom. Walking down the hallway, I place a hand over my mouth to hide a yawn and look to my right to notice that the door belonging to Frisk and Asriel was still shut. _'Hmm, that's new. Usually at least one of them is awake before I am. Why would they-Oh... Right, the nightmares...'_ Just like Frisk, I experience nightmares about the genocide run as well. Whenever Frisk has a nightmare, she tends to sleep until a little later into the day, usually accompanied by Asriel. Though I'm the opposite of her. Whenever I get a nightmare, I tend to wake up earlier. Hence the reason as to why I'm up now at nine in the morning, a whole two hours before the time I'd normally wake up.

Once I was done with my morning routine, I walk down to the first floor of our two storey house and expect to see mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but instead, I'm greeted by silence. I know dad went out fishing early in the morning but mom should be awake by now. Walking into the kitchen, I find that a note had been stuck to the dining table. On the notes read 'I've gone grocery shopping. Be back soon my children. Love, Toriel.' Well, that explains the silence. Now, onto the next problem. _'What can I do so I don't get bored and don't accidentally wake the two lovebirds up?'_ Thinking hard, I snap my fingers as an idea pops into my head. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dial Sans's phone number and place my phone on my ear. *Ring ring... Ring ring...* I hear the phone ring for awhile before Sans finally picks up. "Morning Chara."

"Morning Sans. What're doing now?"

"Not much. How bout you?"

"Meh, just waiting for Frisk and Azzy to wake up while mom goes out grocery shopping."

"Ah, so that's why you decided to call me this early. Cuz no one will hear you."

"Oh, is that what you think."

"I don't think, I know." At that very moment, Sans teleports into the living room and ends the call. Using his magic, he lifts me off the ground and levitates me into my room with him walking behind me, his smirk ever present on his face. Placing me down on my bed, he closes the door behind him and locks it before joining me on the bed. Lying on my back, I look up to see Sans smirking down at me. Leaning down, he kisses me passionately on the lips and reaches his boney hands down from their original position on my back and under my iconic green and yellow striped sweater. Sliding my hands up and down his back, it only entices Sans to want to go further.

Sans, feeling the growing feeling of lust building in him, pulled my sweater over my head to reveal my red bra. Next, it was my turn, so I removed Sans' jacket and his shirt to reveal his ribcage. Inside his ribcage, I could see a white upside down heart, his SOUL. Leaning up, I wrap my arms around Sans and pull him into a kiss. Parting, Sans draws out my SOUL from my body. I could feel his magic gently wrapping itself around my SOUL as a warm feeling comes over me and a bright red heart floats in front of the two of us. Smirking, he reaches for my SOUL and begins to rub his hand across it's surface, his boney fingers wrapped around the edges of my SOUL. Every move he makes on my SOUL causes my entire body to spasm. I couldn't help it, he had complete control. Once he was done with using his fingers, he relented for a second before continuing to touch my SOUL. Only this time, he was using both hands and his tongue.

He had started licking my SOUL, causing me to spasm even more than before. That one second of delay was all I had to recover before the onslaught continued. I trashed about on the bed as Sans pinned me down with his weight by sitting on my waist. I wanted to try telling him to stop, and that I wanted a break, but my body continued to spasm and my mind was a complete train wreck, unable to form even the simplest of sentences. When I tried speaking, the words coming out of my mouth came as an incoherent mess. At long last, Sans decided that I'd had enough of touching my SOUL and returned it to it's place inside me. Finally free of his onslaught, I lay down on the bed in a mess, breathing heavily with my whole body tired. While I was resting, Sans pulled down my pants before smirking at me deviously. "Wow Chara, I didn't you were already this wet." He says as he rubs his boney fingers across my red panties that was soaked in my fluids. It was true, even in my current state, I could tell that I'd become very wet due to Sans' previous stimulation. "So, what're you gonna do about it big man?" I say with a smirk, challenging Sans. "You know what."

"Oh really? Well I seem to have forgotten. So why don't you enlighten me."

"Gladly." Reaching behind me, Sans unhooks my bra. Next, he pulls down my panties to reveal my soaking wet pussy. Moving down, he positions himself in such a away that his face was directly in front of my genitals.

However, just as it was getting good, life just had to be a bitch and ruin the moment for the both of us. *Knock knock knock* "Chara, you awake yet?"

"Dammit Azzy!" I curse under my breath. "Gimme a minute!" Even from my bed, I could hear Asriel walking away from my room. "Heh, guess that's it" Sans says as he gets off of me and puts on his clothes. "Well then, I'd better get home. Wouldn't want Papy worry about this bag of bones. Chuckling, I give Sans a kiss on the forehead before waving to him, covering my body with my blanket. He waves to me before a blue glow envelopes his body and he takes one of his 'shortcuts' back home. Though in reality, I suspect it's more of just teleportation. Sans still hasn't told me how they work, but that's not important right now. What's important is making sure no one knows that Sans was here. Sans and I are pretty far in our relationship, but with still haven't told anyone. We rather keep it a secret for a while longer until both of us are ready to come out clean regarding our relationship.

Grabbing some new panties, I change my wet one for a dry one and put on my clothes before leaving my room. Walking down the stairs, I notice Asriel was making a cup of coffee for himself. "Mornin Azzy. Where's Frisk, she still asleep?"

"Mornin Chara. Frisk is in the backyard tending to dad's garden. Speaking of dad, has he not come home yet? He should be back by now." Just as Asriel finished his sentence, we heard the front door open to reveal dad dressed from head to toe in his fishing gear. "Well speak of the devil. Hey dad!" I say as he places his fishing gear to one side to hug both Asriel and I. "Why hello there my children." He says with a big smile. "I see one of the trio is not present. Is she in the garden?"

Hearing someone clap behind Asriel and I, the two of us turn behind while Dad looks up from the two of us and we see Frisk standing behind Asriel and I. "Good morning Dad" Frisk signs, joining in on our group hug. "Good morning Frisk."

After that, dad went up to pack his fishing gear and take bath. I took a seat next to Frisk on the living room couch and we watched television. Mom was sitting on her favourite recliner chair in the living room and reading yet another book about snails. Ever since we came to the surface, mom's interest in snails has only grown more and more as time passed by. Both guys were out in the backyard tending to the garden. All went along as per normal until Frisk scooted over to me and whispered into my ear. "So, how is Sans in bed?" I immediately turn to face her, a smug grin plastered across their face. "H-How did you-" I whisper back, but get cut of half way by Frisk. "The walls aren't soundproof." She whispers back. "But don't worry, I barely heard you, so no one else should have heard you two."

Standing up, I grab Frisk by the arm tightly and practically drag her up the stairs and in my room. Pulling her in, I close and lock the door before standing in front of said door, blocking Frisk from escaping. "Are... Are you gonna tell them..." I couldn't help it, I was scared. Terrified even. Sans and I made sure to keep this relationship of ours a secret since neither of us were ready to tell the others. I was so afraid that it wasn't until Frisk told me that she wouldn't tell on us that I noticed how much my hands and legs were shaking. "Y-You... won't..." Looking up, I see Frisk smiling at me comfortingly. "It's fine if you don't wanna tell the others now, I understand. So don't look so scared. Walking forward, Frisk pulls me into a hug and I bury my face in her shoulder. "Thanks a lot Frisk."

"Anytime. Now why don't we go down before they wonder what's taking us so long. Nodding my head, I release Frisk and we make our way back down. Hopefully thi'll be the last time someone finds out like this...

* * *

 **Q/A**  
 **Viana D'Ascolli:Oh! I love this! I like asriel x frisk but not many people ship it**  
 **I think the story will be great**  
 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww**  
 **This is so beautiful and cute and perfect and... and... i don't know... but i loved the chapter**  
 **Me: Thanks a lot ^_^**

 **Jacklvmage12:Hot damn that was good. You most definitely gained a follower due to this story. I cannot wait until the next chapter of this. This has plot, something not many have. I read and read but this is one of the few with plot that i have come across. Good job drawing me in and good luck with everything.**  
 **Me: Thanks for your knid words.**

 **Marker:you should make more, i really like this story so far**  
 **Me: Don't worry, I'm making more.**

 **Hexea Art:I just love how you wrote Chara in this story I can't wait for more!**  
 **Me: Don't need to wait, here's more!**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	4. Apologies

Hello there, sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a new chapter. For those that want an explanation for my absence, continue reading. For those who just want to skip to when I tell you when I will continue posting chapters, skip to the paragraph that says [Skip until here].

I know what you're probably going to say. Silver, where the f**k have you been!? What the f**k have you been doing? Do you know how long you haven't posted a chapter for!?

For that, I'm sorry. Frankly, I know that all of you guys are still waiting for the new chapters to come out, but right now I want to explain why I have been missing for these few months. Don't worry, I'll keep this short.

Essentially, I just didn't felt like doing anything. It's not as if I felt lazy or anything like that, but rather, that I just couldn't feel anything. You see, I'm special in the fact that I sometimes disassociate myself from the rest of the world. Meaning, even if something tragic happened around me, I might not feel sad or devastated. Instead, all I'd feel would be something akin to emptiness. It's this disassociated personality of mine that made me not write anything for these past few months. I would keep telling myself that I had a story to get back to, that I had promises to keep, but each time I just felt . . . empty. No matter how many times I repeated to myself to come back to continue with the stories, I felt nothing. I just let life drag me along, mindlessly following in this turmoil of life. Until I eventually graduated, enrolled into my new school and started my new school life that I gave myself the strongest metaphorical slap to the face I could muster.

Right now, even if I'm still disassociating myself from my surroundings, I would still have to get up and start doing something about it, instead of letting myself be dragged around forever. So, I made up my mind and forced myself to sit down, think hard about what I've been doing and what I should be doing now.

[Skip until here]  
I'll read through all your comments, whether they are good or bad, encouraging or not, I will read them fully and accept them whole-heartedly. I'll continue with the 4 stories that I started. 'Come find me' , 'Three's a crowd' , 'Our little garden' and 'My shining star' . I won't update them today, but I promise to start by next week, Friday, 25 August. I'll continue with the schedule I wrote on my profile page.

Thank you for you time and all the patience you showed in waiting for the next chapter of my stories to come out and I look forward to my next message to you all.

Sincerely, Silverblaze2104

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	5. Schedule change

**Hello again, Silverblaze2104 here.**

 **So as I told you guys, I've read through all the reviews and decided that first of all, I have to change the schedule. Reason being, some are saying that the chapters could be better and after reading through them, I agree. But if I stick to the old schedule of 4 chapters a week, it just won't work out. So I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused.**

 **So with that in mind, I've changed my posting schedule for the 4 stories. I will post 2 chapter per week and will alternate which chapters are posted each week. So basically, I will post a chapter for 'Come find me' and 'My shining star' on week 1 and 3 of the month while 'Our little garden' and 'Three's a crowd' will be posted on week 2 and 4 of the month.**

 **This is too make sure that I can give you guys better quality content and note half-baked chapters that have the potential to be so much more. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.**

 ** _~Until our dreams fade to dust_**


	6. Chapter 4

~ ~ ~ ? POV

"So, everyone remember the plan?" Scanning through the room filled, several people visibly nodded their head while others simply stood still but I knew that everyone was ready. We'd been meticulously planning this since for months. We've already gathered the necessary information and have prepared the appropriate equipment. Now, all that's left is to execute the plan. Soon . . . the world will truly be pure. We shall rid this world of their noxious existence, once and for all.

~ ~ ~ Frisk POV

"And as such, I feel that Monsters should have a school set up specifically for them to better understand the human culture and to learn what they can and cannot do so as to avoid any form of misunderstanding that could arise from problems such as them unintentionally harming a human due to their magic."

"I understand your point and agree with it. However, I'm unsure of this plan to create a mixed school for both humans and monsters. As you already know, there are some people who view monsters in a less than appreciated manner. Opening a school for both monsters and human will only cause the actions of such individuals to escalate further."

"That might be true to an extent, but at the same time, humans will require opportunities to interact with monsters in the first place in order to grasp the idea that monsters do not mean them harm and understand that monsters are really kind and loving. The people are cautious of monsters simply because they lack the knowledge to understand monsters. To that end, I request that you reconsider the proposition to open the monster-human school."

" . . . . . . Very well, I approve and support the opening of the monster-human school. However, there is a condition. This concerns the safety of the students and the staff. There must be a way to ensure that both the human students and the human staff in the school will not be harmed by the monster's magic."

"Alright, I accept your condition. We shall begin construction of the school as soon as possible. Thank you for your time." As we end our conversation, both of stand up and shake our hands before I take my leave. Walking out of the President's office, I hear the 2 large oak wood doors close behind me, making my way to the lift lobby, I take a lift down to the ground floor and head straight to the red car parked right outside the door, waving a quick goodbye to the friendly guard stationed at the front desk of the ground floor. As I got close, the Papyrus winded down the window and stuck his head- err, skull, out of the window. "Hi Paps, thanks for coming to pick me up." I greet with a smile. "Nyahahaha, of course I would come pick up my best friend!" Opening the door, Papyrus steps out to give me a hug before returning back to the driver seat while I sat next to him in the passenger seat. Once we were both buckled up, Papyrus winded up the window and pulled out of the pick up point. On the way home, Papyrus told me many stories of the things he did and places he visited using the very car that he was driving me home with. He told me of the time when he first got this car and couldn't help but want to immediately take it out for a spin around the monster settlement. He also told me about this one time where he accidentally drove over the speed limit and was pulled over by a kind police officer who was willing to explain that he wasn't supposed to be driving so fast and about speed limits, though being a police officer, he still had to give Papyrus a fine for speeding, which Papyrus gladly paid.

Listening to his stories was a nice way to take my mind off things. It also gave me a chance to relax from my duties as ambassador of the monsters. _'But still, Chara and Sans eh? I know I had an idea that they were going out but I didn't think they'd be that far ahead already. Judging from Chara's reaction, I'm pretty sure Sans hasn't told anyone either. Well, I'm sure they'll be alright together.'_

Coming back to reality, I realised that Papyrus was still talking and we were still quite a distance away from home. Leaning against the chair, I felt myself start to drift off.

. . .

. . .

Rubbing my eyes, I let out a yawn and stretch my arms before opening the door and stepping out. Waving to Papyrus, I see him speed off before turning and making my way to the front door of the house.

Opening the door, I saw Chara watching the television intently while Asriel was focused on whatever was on his phone. Walking quietly behind Asriel, I bent down and gently blew some air into his ear. This caused him to jump up in surprise which made me laugh. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you were so focused on what's on your phone that you didn't even hear me saying that I was home. That reminds me, it's Chara's turn." Smiling smugly, I crept behind Chara who was still intently watching the television and slowly dragged my finger down her neck and back. Chara's reaction was way more comical than Asriel's. First, she jumped up in surprise only to bump the coffee table with her knee before falling over onto the floor while clutching her knee. "Dammit Frisk!" I hear Chara yell only to be met with mom's voice from the kitchen. "Language young lady!" This caused Chara to keep quiet instantly. "Hehe, this is revenge for that prank you pulled on me yesterday."

"Fine, now we're even. But don't think this will be the end." Chara says smugly as she goes back to watching her anime on the television. Recently, Chara and I have gotten into anime thanks to Alphys. Chara really enjoys action anime while I prefer those with an in-depth story, but one type that we can both agree on is romance anime. Taking this as my cue, I walk towards my room and place the documents in a silver filing cabinet. As the ambassador of monsters, a lot of paper work needs to be done. There is sensitive information on these documents so I need to keep them locked up and make sure no one looks at them. Well, maybe not no one, I mean, I already get mom, dad, Chara and Asriel to help me out sometimes when I'm thinking of what to write in these documents but other than them, no one else has seen the contents of the documents.

There are 2 reason Asriel helps me out with such documents. First reason is simply because he wants to help being the nice guy he is. Next reason is so that he can gain some knowledge about politics. As prince of monsters, Asriel knows that he needs to know and understand politics and the political scene so he likes to treat him helping me with the documents as a form of training for when it's his turn to partake in political discussions. After I've closed the drawer and made sure to lock it, I feel a pair of furry arms wrap themselves around me. "Welcome back Frisk." Asriel says as he lays his head on my shoulder and right next to mine. Turning my head to face his, I give him a light peck on his cheek. Next, Asriel proceeds to carry me bridal style, brings me to his bed and takes a seat. He gently lowers me onto his lap before removing his arm from under my legs while still keeping one arm behind to support me. Reaching over, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. Both of us closed our eyes as our lips met, causing sparks to fly. I could feel all his emotions flowing into me from this one, single kiss. All the love and care he felt for me, all the happiness he felt when we kissed. It all just felt so . . . perfect, like this relationship of our was meant to be. It felt as though there was nothing in this world that could possibly separate the 2 of us. Pulling out from the kiss, I opened my eyes to see Asriel's gentle, emerald green eyes looking back at me. Moving without thinking, I move my hands and placing them on Asriel's cheeks. "You know, Azzy, your eyes are really pretty. I feel like I could stare at them for a long time and still find them beautiful."

"Hehe, I could say the same for you."

Slowly, Asriel began to lean back until he was lying down on his bed with me lying down on him. "Why don't you take a nap, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Azzy, wait me up after tens minutes."

"Sure. Have a good rest, you deserved it." This time, it was Asriel who pulled me closer to give me a one more kiss before I lay down and drifted off to dream land once more.

~ ~ ~ Asriel POV

Looking down, I could see Frisk's sleeping form. Her chest slowly expanded and contracted whenever she breathed and she had her arms around me in a hug. Reaching over, I begin to run my hand through her hair while waiting for her to awaken from her slumber. When I said Frisk deserved this nap, she really did. She'd been working tirelessly for 2 days straight, even forgoing sleep all because she wanted to make this project a success. Knowing her, I'm sure that she was able to convince the president to support the opening of the school. Whenever she gets focused on something, she tends to forget about the time and even about her daily needs like eating or sleeping. So, I took it upon myself to help her whenever such a situation arises. Slowly, I've gotten used to doing housework such as cleaning the room, doing laundry and cooking, just to name a few.

Reaching my arm down into my pocket, I pull my phone out and unlock it and proceed to continue my game from where I left off, making sure to play with the sound muted of course. ' _Don't want to make up my little sleeping beauty.'_


End file.
